


Last Night on Earth

by StoryWeaver4Ever



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Mention of Character Death, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 12:08:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17059493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryWeaver4Ever/pseuds/StoryWeaver4Ever
Summary: The tears threatened to come, but she pushed them away. She would not cry in front of this demon. He was wrong. She felt it in the very essence of her being that they were meant to be; that she was supposed to be with this demon and he with her. They were not a mistake. They would never be a mistake.*Sequel to If I die young, but can be read alone.**Sesshoumaru/Kagome**Songfic* *Mention of Character Death*





	Last Night on Earth

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Lemony goodness ahead. If this is not your cup of tea, please turn away now. You have been warned!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and Co. nor do I own this song.
> 
> Song: Last night on Earth by Delta Goodrem

' ** _It's the last night on earth before the great divide.'_**

Slim pale hands shook as they slowly reached out toward the silent demon that stood mere inches in front of her personal space. The moonlight shined through the canopy of leaves giving the illusion that the Inuyoukai was glowing. He was beautiful, utterly beautiful and completely dangerous. His silver hair illuminated around his sharp facial features making his golden eyes glow like bright embers in a wild fire. That fire was blazing wildly with untold anger, and it was directed towards her.

' ** _My hands are shaking. Time was never on our side'_**

The emotions in his eyes confused her. She was not sure of what was going on. Multiple questions sprang from the fountain of confusion. Why was he saying what he was saying? Why would he say such things? Why would he rip out her heart? She loved this demon and she had thought that he loved her too. Though they had not said the words, she had felt them every time they were in each other arms. Now he stood there watching her, waiting for her reaction to what he had said.

Her cerulean eyes never wavered from his smoldering gaze. She said nothing. What could she say? As of that moment, his clawed hand was in her chest ripping out her beating heart. She saw the flash of annoyance and flinched at the demon lord's harsh tone "Miko did you hear this Sesshoumaru? We cannot continue with this charade any longer. You and I can be no more than what we are, for you are human and I, a Taiyoukai, it will never work. This was a mistake, one that I will not repeat."

The tears threatened to come, but she pushed them away. She would not cry in front of this demon. He was wrong. She felt it in the very essence of her being that they were meant to be; that she was supposed to be with this demon and he with her. They were not a mistake. They would never be a mistake.

Her finger tips grazed the silk of his kosode; it was soft and cool like always. Her tiny fingers grasped the fabric and threw herself into his unsuspecting chest. Her nose appeared inches from his. His pools of gold stared at her in shock. She had caught him off guard. Good, that was what she had wanted. Her blue eyes rippled with those unshed tears.

' ** _There's no such thing as a beautiful goodbye. As an ordinary day I prayed for you a thousand times.'_**

Her voice cracked with restricted emotion, "What we have… is not a mistake." She tugged on his kosode forcing his head down to crush her pink lips to his. The feeling that always flamed between them, flared brightly.

' ** _It's never enough.'_**

He was wrong.

' ** _No matter how many times I try to tell you this is love.'_**

She drew in his bottom lip into her warm cavern and sucked on it lightly. A low rumble shook her petite frame and sent a delicious quiver down her backbone.

He was very wrong.

She felt his muscular arms wrap around her waist and pull her closer to his person. Her hands loosened their grip on his Kosode and slid up his shoulders weaving into his silver locks.

They were meant to be.

She felt the silent demand he poured into her as he took control of their kiss and plundered her moist cavity. A moan released from her throat at the attack.

His hands moved from her waist and slid down to her hips, lifting her up and off the ground. Her slim legs instantly wrapping around his body like his Mokomoko. She felt her back slam into a tree; the bark bit into her tan flesh but her mouth never left contact with his.

' ** _If tomorrow never comes. I want you to know right now that I… I'm gonna love you until the day I die.'_**

Their tongues waged war against one another. She felt his fangs scrap over her soft appendage and it sent a shiver of delight down her spine. She moaned once again from the pleasure and from the lack of oxygen she wasn't getting to her lungs. She needed air. As if reading her mind, the demon lord pulled away from her swollen lip and leaned his forehead against the tree. His breathing was as ragged as hers. She felt his warm breath tickle her sensitive lobe as he voiced his thoughts. "We should not be doing this."

Her heart clenched in her chest and felt her tears rise once again. "Why?"

His response sounded so confident "We are not meant to be."

Her body began to shake but not from sorrow, no, but from anger. How could he still think they were not meant to be? How could he kiss her like that and not feel what she feels?

Her legs dropped from his waist and hit the ground with a small thump. She ripped herself from his embrace and glared daggers at him.

Her chest bounced up and down rapidly with rage. She couldn't stop herself from yelling at the cruel youkai. "Why? Who said we can't be? What difference does it make if I'm human and your demon? Why can't we have what we want? Why does it always have to be a double-edged sword, Sesshoumaru? Why won't you just let me love you?" Her face flushed at the two words that had been boiling underneath the surface wanting to escape for months now rushed out.

' ** _And if tomorrow falls asleep. Can you hold me first? I'm gonna love you like It's the last night on earth.'_**

She watched his lean body stiffened at the revelation of those two precious syllables.

Love.

How many times did she wish to hear those words? How many times did she wish for him to whisper those sentiments? Too many sleepless nights were what she had received but still as crazy as it was, she loved this cold silent demon lord more than life itself. She was not going to let his foolish pride get in the way.

She heard her voice but could not believe it was hers. Power rang out loudly challenging his authority. The sapphire of her eyes brightened immensely at the power she was tapping into. "I will not be dismissed. I will not let you ruin what we have, damn it! I love you and as for you, you big headed jerk, you love me too! We belong together, Forever and always Sesshoumaru!"

A tear escaped the corner of her eye. Her sorrowful stare never left his nor did she wipe away her sadness that slithered down her cheek and teetered on the edge of her jaw line. More tears threatened to spring forth as she continued on. "Forever and always."

' ** _Like it's the last night on earth'_**

Her vision started to become blurry. She closed her lids to block the onslaught of tears that had formed behind her eyes. She blinked quickly several times to clear the blur, only to see her Taiyoukai standing face to face with her. His clawed hand rose to her cheek and wiped away the moisture, while his other pulled her firmly to his chest. The clawed fingers on her cheek moved to her chin and turned her head up to look into his golden abysses "Please…do not cry."

More tears streamed down her face, as she was helpless to stop them. The young priestess gazed sadly at the Inuyoukai watching as his head lowered and quickly captured her sore lips. His fangs nipped at them causing her to open slightly, giving him enough time to slip in his tongue. The demon stroked her appendage skillfully, sending tremors of delight down her back and causing warmth to pool between her thighs. A low moan leaked from their sealed lips and another growl shook them both.

The dog demon trailed his hand down her side and stopped at the hem of her shirt, pulling it over her head and tossing it into a bush. In the darkness of the forest the white lace blazed brightly, showing off her curvaceous feature that she hid behind her clothing.

' ** _A penny for your thoughts, a picture so it'll last. Let's knock down the walls of immortality'._**

The tips of his claws dragged lightly along her covered chest and continued slowly down her flat belly towards the band of her very short skirt then back up to skim over her perky breasts yet again. The sensation that it caused, sent small tremors coursing through her veins. Her back arched pushing her firm breasts into his hard chest.

' ** _Your fingers on my skin. Only you can hear my fear. Only you can help me heal. I see forever with you here. It's never enough. No matter how many miles stand between us this is love'_**

His mouth was on hers once more, searching her moist fissure. Their tongues weaved back and forth then side to side and over and under until neither knew which way were up or down.

The taiyoukai reluctantly broke the kiss and stepped away from the delirious miko. She mewed in disappointment and watched as he undid his Kosode revealing his hard plains of his pale chest. His movements were quick and fluid as he spread out his outer gear over the forest floor covering the untamed landscape. Seconds he was in her face and his demanding lips were on hers. He lifted her up and brought her slowly to rest against the cool makeshift bed, triggering the raven hair beauty to gently move her shapely legs apart to allow his strong body access. The inu towered over the willing priestess, his long silky hair shielding her from the outside world, while he bore down with hot-blooded passion swirling in his golden pools.

' ** _If tomorrow never comes. I want you to know right now that I… I'm gonna love you until the day I die.'_**

The intensity of his gaze had a flush of red spread across the apples of her cheeks and a soft breath to pass her lips when his free hand slithered down her side. It dutifully sent more delicious waves throughout her slender form, naturally causing a low moan to breach the night air.

His long fingers continued to trail along passing her waistband and carefully over the covered clad thigh to the edge of her pleated skirt. He slipped underneath the material and traced back up the inner flesh to the dampened fabric at her core. Fingertips scrapped seductively over her clothed mound rewarding the dog demon with another low groan.

Her petite body flamed with heat at the provocative caresses and burned even hotter when he toyed the edge of the lacy lingerie. Hooded lids fluttered shut, and a throaty groan permeated the air as two digits passed the lace and into her wet folds. This time a wave of pleasure coursed through her body while his nimble fingers moved in an intricate dance and his thumb flicked at the sensitive bud.

She moved with his hand, taking his fingers deeper into her heat. This was bliss, unadulterated bliss. The world around them faded into nothingness, leaving only the two of them.

Warmth began to coil in her lower belly as he released her mouth and trailed hot kisses down the side of her exposed neck. His mouth nipped at the junction of skin sending desire to her already swollen center.

' ** _And if tomorrow falls asleep, Can you hold me first? I'm gonna love you like It's the last night on earth'_**

The tiny priestess threw her head back enjoying the feeling the Inuyoukai was benevolently giving to her. She wobbled on the edge of the chasm, teetering back and forth from the onslaught.

Her spiking scent caused the Taiyoukai to speed up his attack on her weeping mound and lean in to take one of her lace covered buds into his hot mouth. Another wave of pleasure slammed into her as his tongue swirled around the tight pebble, while his long digits curled in just the right way.

Just a few more strokes and she would be drowning in a tsunami of pleasure; One, two…Suddenly the feeling was gone and so were his tantalizing fingers and weight. A whimper of dissatisfaction spilled from her at the loss but was silenced when she heard the rustling of fabric.

Opening her blue eyes, the flustered miko watched as the Inuyoukai's hakama fall swiftly to the ground before being discarded in the same bush that her shirt had been carelessly thrown. Not wanting to be the only one dressed, her trembling hands went quickly about removing her own articles, tossing them blindly amongst the other attire on the shrubbery.

Throwing the last stitch of clothing away from her person, the priestess leaned back on the make-shift bed gazing up at the well-toned and completely bare Demon Lord.

His golden orbs slid slowly down the moonlit flesh taking in all that was usually hidden. The blazing heat in the typically cool spheres would have burnt the whole forest to the ground. He said nothing as he moved once again between her thighs and captured her lips as if he were starving.

She surrendered under his onslaught running her fingers slowly into his silver mane. They gripped the silver strands tightly once his mouth left her puffy lips and attacked the juncture of her neck.

When the inu pulled away, glazed over eyes peered up at him and a prideful growl reverberated between them. He watched as the blissful expression intensified the minute he slid gracefully into her tightened passage.

The priestesses back arched of off the make-shift bed, shifting her hips so that the inuyoukai could fill her to the brim. She moaned at the fulfilling sensation that it caused and bucked her pelvis eagerly against his.

Her lover moved with precision of an artist, stroking here, and stroking there, causing throaty cries from the small women beneath him.

Suddenly he flipped their position so that she now faced the silky material, her tiny hands clutching bits of fabric and grass as his strokes deepened. She mewed at the new change and the feeling she was getting from the deeper movements.

Rearing backwards, the whimpering miko began to match her demon's thrusts and soon the sound of slapping flesh echoed throughout the silent forest. Each stroke fueled the enflaming embers that seemed to surround their heated forms.

The edge that the young priestess so precariously stood upon, teetered once more. A throaty moan slipped passed her lips as she dug into the clothed ground harder.

God it felt like they were on fire. It was like the whole forest was a blaze of red hot flames and they were licking dangerously at their dampened skin.

Desire rippled through her quivering core, gripping the hardened flesh, bringing about the inuyoukai to increase the speed of his movements. The change in pace forced out more than just moans from the now high-pitched priestess.

Screams bounced amongst the treetops while the demon lord slammed into her swollen flesh.

The miko sensed her balance wobbling back and forth; faster and faster it rocked as the delightful bliss increased.

Fingers dug into her tender flesh as he ploughed into her sweet spot; once, twice, the third thrust sent her careening over the edge. Fireworks flashed behind her eyes and a final shriek left her trembling form. Her silky channel forcefully milked the dog demon's shaft triggering a feral growl ripped from the calm Taiyoukai at the same time as his own release sent him spiraling into oblivion.

' ** _It's never enough, no It's never enough. It's never enough. The afterglow and the horizon line.'_**

Once the fervor waned and their rapid breathing slowly returned to normal, the couple rested in each other's embrace listening to the evening cicadas produce their own mating call.

The Demon Lord's arm slung lazily around her slim waist whilst her raven head rested on his shoulder with her tiny palm over his strumming heart.

The cherub face of hers turned up to his peaceful one and smiled. Her tone husky from overextending when she confessed her feelings yet again. "I love you, Sesshoumaru."

The Inuyoukai bent down and kissed her forehead gently then sighed against the soft skin. "Soshite, watashi wa anata o aishite watashi no saiai no.*"

Tears formed, but they did not fall, instead she nestled into his warm embrace. Her hold tightening as she burrowed her face into the crook of his neck. If it had not been for the inu's sensitive ears, he would not have heard her reply. "Forever and always?"

His clawed hand ran through her raven locks and whispered tenderly into the night air. "Hai. Forever and always, Koi." His golden eyes slowly closed taking in the mixture of their love making and her unique scent of cherry blossoms. This smell would forever be sketched into his memory. Whenever his senses picked up the scent of cherry blossoms, he would always think of his fiery miko and of this night. 'forever and always'

He heard her breathing becoming slow and knew she was on the brink of sleep. He felt his own mind slowly drifting off into unconsciousness. He buried his face into her raven locks and pulled his small miko closer, murmuring into the sweet strands. "Until life itself ends, Koi. It will always be forever and always."

' ** _The shadows fall. Will you still be mine? Will you still be mine? Will you still be mine? I ask'_**

The first light of morning peeked through the tree tops, waking the creatures of the forest. The young priestess examined her sleeping Taiyoukai with gloomy eyes. Tears slid down her cheeks, but she knew he would not detect them. No, she was no longer with him. She was no longer with the land of the living.

Sadly, her life had ended the day she had sacrificed herself for them, for him. She did not regret what she had done. No, if it had not been for her, there would be no more demons walking this earth. If Naraku had survived the final battle, he would have been the whole reason why the demon race was no longer in the future.

Gods, if it had not been for her grandfather and a bunch of silly scrolls, she would not have known this. If she had not decided to read those scrolls one by one, she wouldn't have known about the war that raged between the humans and youkais. The war that had started because of the evil doings of the bastard half-breed and had sadly ended with the human race eradicating the demon species.

Her heart nearly expired in her chest at the thought of losing her friends and her beloved Demon Lord. At that very moment she knew what she had to do when the final battle arrived; She would change what was already paved. The evil demon would not be the reason she could not have her Taiyoukai. Ironic if you think about it now; either way she was robbed of her demon love.

Presently, all she could do was survey the turmoil that surrounded her death. Only to sit by and watch the grief that ate at her demon night and day. When he slept she could go to him and try to ease the pain that she had caused. In his dreams she could love him the way it should have been. In his dreams they could be together.

' ** _If tomorrow never comes. I want you to know right now that I… I'm gonna love you until the day I die'_**

He shifted in his sleep. She eyed his slender lips and watched as they curved under and her name left them wistfully. "Kagome…"

She closed her indigo eyes, memorizing the way he said her name; the way his voice had become soft when he had told her that he loved her. _"Soshite, watashi wa anata o aishite watashi no saiai no*"_

If only they had said it when she had been alive, if only… Anger boiled up and her body shook while her thoughts darkened. Damnit! Did it really matter, now? In the end it would still hurt. In the end it would still leave the terrible ache that overcame both of them on the inside.

' ** _(and if tomorrow falls asleep) 'Till the day I die (Can you hold me first) I'm gonna love you like it's the last night on…it's the last night on earth. It's the last night on earth. It's never enough. It's never enough.'_**

The sun was getting higher in the sky; soon he would wake, and she would be gone. She moved to his side and knelt, reaching out to softly stroke his pale cheek. Tears pooled in her melancholy eyes as she stared longingly at the angelic demon then carefully placed a featherlike kiss to his warm lips.

Pulling herself away from the slumbering demon, she sat down beside him and drew her knees to her chin. Her thin limbs wrapped snuggly around them while she waited for her Taiyoukai to leave their sanctuary and realize that it was only a dream.

It hurt…. Damaging her already bruised and tender heart to think he would brush off their time together as just a fancy of the mind. Though how else would he think of it as, after all, she was dead. Still, she couldn't help the tears that ran down her cheeks at the horrendous ache that radiated from her tiny chest.

The teary-eyed specter could see her lover's lids twitching and knew he would be waking in seconds. Honey eyes popped open and trailed in her direction, but they did not notice the woman next to him. No, like always they looked beyond her sad and tired form. Her tears fell harder at that.

Just like every day since her death, she would wait and bide her time until the sun went down. Once her demon fell asleep, the lost lover would go to him and they would be together for just that sliver of precious time.

Even if it took an eternity, she would continue with this cycle until her demon lord breathed no more and was with her. Yes, she would wait, forever and always.

' ** _I'm gonna love you like it's the last night on earth. Like it's the last night on earth. It's the last night on earth. It's never enough. It's never enough.'_**

**Author's Note:**

> * Soshite, watashi wa anata o aishite watashi no saiai no - And I love you my darling


End file.
